


Happy Birthday Dear Boo Boo

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I don't do very well with this type of thing.  I'm very appreciative of the people in my life.  I'm so glad you're all here and um, you'll pay for making me cry."





	Happy Birthday Dear Boo Boo

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Happy Birthday Dear Boo Boo**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Humou/Slash   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** "I don't do very well with this type of thing. I'm very appreciative of the people in my life. I'm so glad you're all here and um, you'll pay for making me cry."  
**Author's Note:** #6 in the Ultimate Happiness series. 

"Fitz!" 

"Yo!" 

"Yo?" 

Nancy walked out on the deck through Scooter's sitting room just as Fitz was beaned in the side of the head with a football. Scooter, Ameenah, and Drew fell into a fit of laughter. 

"You too Scooter?" Fitz asked, shaking it off. "That ain't right." 

"No kid, maybe not. But damn if it wasn't funny." 

They all laughed again as Fitz ran up the steps to his mother. 

"What's up?" 

"No yo and no ain't. Not with me anyway." 

"Yes ma'am." He saluted. "Mom, I am a teenager, its just slang. I promise that I won't let it keep me out of Harvard." 

"You want to go to Harvard?" Nancy asked. 

"Not really, I was just using it as an example. All kids talk this way…smart ones and dumb ones." 

"OK. I'm going to have lunch and do a bit of shopping with CJ and Nora. Don't you and your grandfather burn down the house." 

"You hear that Scooter, home alone. Call for the keg and the strippers." 

Scooter laughed as Nancy smacked the back of her son's neck. 

"See, this is why kids should have school everyday. I will be back in a few hours." 

"Bye mom. Say bye to my mom guys." 

"Bye Dr. McNally!" 

"I'm not late am I?" 

Nancy slid into the booth at Bubby's. Her friends smiled at her. 

"There would certainly be a first time for everything." Nora replied. 

"Sorry. Fitz was talking about kegs and strippers…I got distracted." 

"Been there, done that." CJ said laughing. 

"Oh God, if he ever found out about that. First of all, Lauren is never to know, EVER, about that night. But Fitz, he would never let me live it down. He seems to think anything embarrassing about me is hysterical." 

"Sounds like a teenager." Nora said. 

"What embarrasses you?" CJ asked. 

"Very little." Nancy sipped her water as she looked at the menu. "The crab salad sandwich sounds delicious. Actually, speaking of that infamous night at the Watergate…after lunch I am getting a tattoo." 

"You're shitting me." Nora's eyes widened. "What changed your mind after all these years?" 

"I am not exactly sure. The person I found to do it is very professional and it is something I think is OK to have forever etched in my skin." 

"For Lauren?" CJ asked. 

They all knew about the panther tattoo. Lauren wore it like a badge of honor. Nancy shook her head as the server arrived. Honestly, as much as she loved Lauren, Nancy never thought to get a tattoo for her. It was because of that she also did not get the ink she thought about in memory of Doug. She would certainly love him and miss him until the day she died, and he was her best friend in the whole world, but Lauren would probably feel cheated. That, and Nancy never found the right symbol for her tribute. 

"It is for Fitz." Nancy said. "No matter what in this world changes, he will always be my son." 

"I understand that." Nora said. "I have three, but if I came home with another drip of ink on me Toby would go insane. 

"Yeah right. Those tattoos turn him on. What are you getting Nance?" 

"It's a surprise." 

"Aww, come on." They said in unison. 

"You will see it soon enough." 

"Hey hon. We got food." 

Lauren was upstairs in the bedroom gathering laundry from the hamper in the bathroom. Nancy kissed her. 

"Hey baby doll. What did you order?" 

"Chinese. You want me to take the jeans and tee shirt?" 

Nancy plopped on the bed, pulling off her cowboy boots and then her jeans. She handed them to Lauren as she pulled on grey lounge pants. 

"The shirt?" Lauren asked. 

"No, I'm going to keep it. Are Fitz's friends still here?" 

"No. They went home. He and Scooter are watching TV." 

Nodding, Nancy took one of the baskets down to the kitchen. It was Fitz's laundry and she left it on top of the washer. 

"Hey guys." Nancy walked into the den. 

"Hi mom." 

"Hey Nance." 

"Mum's doing laundry. Scooter, where is your basket?" 

"I'll do my laundry on Sunday." He replied. 

"Now you know that Lauren does not like anyone tinkering with her washer. Where is the basket old man?" 

"In the bottom of the closet. Ignore the stash of porn." 

Fitz snickered as he and his grandfather high-fived. Nancy rolled her eyes and went to get the basket. The doorbell rang, Rupert barked, Fitz rushed to the door, and Lauren came down the stairs with her wallet. She helped Fitz carry the food in as he paid the deliveryman. 

"Mom! Food's here!" 

"Hey muffin, shut up. Inside voice." 

"Sorry about that." 

They were all in the kitchen now, including the dog. Why did the room seem so small? She backed away from the group, bumping into the laundry basket. 

"I'll bring in your food Scooter." Fitz said. "Put in the movie." 

"What movie?" Nancy asked. 

They were going to watch Bridge on the River Kwai. The former National Security Advisor groaned inwardly. When had her den become a place she couldn't relax? It wasn't as if she didn't want to spend time with her family but war movies, hell no. OK, maybe she would go upstairs for an hour or so and catch up on the news. 

"Fitz, not too much gravy for Grandpa. And give him a glass of white grape juice." 

"He said he wanted…" 

"White grape juice." Lauren cut him off. "I mean it." 

"OK, OK." Fitz held up his hands. 

He added extra gravy to his grandfather's plate when Lauren wasn't looking, rushing out to the den. 

"What did you get for me?" Nancy asked, peering at the many open cartons. 

"The vegetable yat and an egg roll. Did you want the chicken yat?" 

"No, that's fine." 

Nancy grabbed her pint, some chopsticks, and a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"I'm going upstairs for a while. I'll be back." 

"OK." 

__

> _Happy Birthday to you_  
>  Happy Birthday to you  
>  Happy Birthday dear boo boo  
>  Happy Birthday to you.

Nancy smiled. She turned over, opening her eyes to look at Lauren. 

"Hey baby." 

"Happy Birthday…the big 6-0. What do you want to do?" 

"Go back to sleep." 

"Aw, that's no fun." Lauren pouted. 

"We have Fitz's game this afternoon. It's going to be a long day. I need extra sleep if I'm going to be around all those kids." 

"You're really going back to sleep?" 

"I'm old now…it's not going to be like it used to be." 

"Oh. Well that sucks. I guess I better go searching for a younger woman then. There is this girl at the gym…" 

Nancy pinned her to the bed. Lauren pretended to scowl. 

"Girl at the gym huh? Does she turn you on?" 

"Yes she does." 

"Oh really? Get you all wet when you think about her touching you?" 

"Damn right." 

"So I guess I just don't turn you on anymore huh?" 

"Well, you started this." Lauren replied. 

"It's perfectly OK with me. I need to get more sleep anyway. But first, I'm going to show you what you're missing." 

She slid under the covers, pushing Lauren's legs apart and pulling down her shorts. She licked her thigh and Lauren moaned. 

"Oh Nancy." 

Nancy bit her thigh gently. That sent Lauren into orbit. By the time she stroked her clit, Lauren was whimpering. She reached down to push Nancy's face deeper while calling for mercy. 

"Oh God, oh God! Boo boo!" 

Lauren arched her back as her orgasm moved through her like a freight train. Lauren collapsed against the pillows; Nancy came from under the covers. They shared a passionate kiss and Nancy turned over on her stomach. 

"See if the girl at the gym can do that. I'm sleeping till eight." 

"I made you a three egg omelet for your birthday." Scooter said. 

They were sitting at the table. Nancy watched in horror as her son ate three eggs, two pieces of scrapple, and four pieces of toast. He also drank milk, orange juice, and grapefruit juice. 

"Oh Scooter, that was lovely. I am just going to have grapefruit and coffee. Why don't you eat the omelet?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"Thanks." 

Lauren went to object as he slid the plate in front of him but Nancy shook her head. 

"Hey mom, do you want anything special for the big day?" 

Fitz turned 13 two weeks before and he had his last Pizza Hut party. He and his friends had a blast but Nancy had never seen so much pizza consumption in her life. 

"I don't need another thing…I have all a woman could want. Friends, family, a nice home, and a good job." 

"Don't you want a Jaguar?" Fitz asked. 

"You get a healthy allowance but I don't think you could afford a Jag muffin." 

"Nope. But I got you something cool anyway. Want it now?" 

Nancy nodded with a smile. Fitz rushed into the den and then back, plopping a box in front of his mother. 

"Open it." 

Nancy opened the box, staring at the tiny diamond cross on the silver chain. 

"It's beautiful Fitz." 

"I bought it at an antique shop in Chinatown. Meenah actually picked it out. The woman said it was real diamonds and was once owned by a woman of the night in 19th century Shanghai. I just thought it was pretty." 

"It is. Come here sweetie." 

They hugged and Nancy kissed his cheek. 

"Happy Birthday mom." 

"I will wear it everyday." She said. 

Lauren helped her put it on and Fitz smiled. 

"Cool. I gotta go and get my stuff. Jeremy's mom should be here soon." 

Nancy shivered a bit in the stands, zipping her sweat jacket. Lauren nudged her. 

"Daddy is feeling a bit tired; we're going to leave now." 

There was still 10 minutes in the last half. 

"Um OK. Is he alright?" 

"I think so. I'm just going to take him home." 

Nancy gave her the car keys. 

"Take the car. Please be careful with my Volvo." 

"Yes ma'am. How will you and Fitz get home?" 

"I'll grab a ride with Helen. They only live about a half mile from us. Go on." 

Lauren squeezed her hand and she helped Scooter down the stands and out of the park. Nancy did a wolf whistle as the quarterback threw the ball at Fitz. He only got 15 yards before being tackled. His mother watched in horror as nothing happened for a minute or so. Then he got up, brushed himself off and went back to position. 

"That kid is the best Browning has seen in almost 15 years." One of the older guys behind Nancy said. "He is going to the NFL if he stays injury free. Mark my words." 

"How do you know?" the other guy asked. 

"I have been watching these kids for years. I am telling you, he is the best." 

When the game was over Nancy waited around for Fitz while chatting with Helen Marshall. 

"One rushing touchdown for 20 yards, 100 total yards and a reception in the end zone. He is getting good Nancy." 

"Jeremy too. What are you feeding him?" 

"He eats everything. I've watched in awe as he ate a whole large pizza. He is huge." 

Jeremy's nickname on the team was the School Bus. Next year he would probably be knocking Fitz out; they would play for separate schools. 

"Are you sure you don't mind dropping me off?" Nancy asked. 

"Of course not. The boys are going to meet some friends at McDonald's so its not a problem at all. Happy Birthday by the way." 

"Thanks." 

The boys came out of the locker room. Jeremy was already eating a Snickers bar. 

"Where are mum and Scooter?" Fitz asked as they walked to Helen's Lexus SUV. 

"Your grandfather was tired. They took the car." 

"Oh. Can I go to McDonald's with my friends?" 

"Sure." 

"After that we're going to hang out at Jeremy's. I figured you wouldn't want to deal with us on your birthday." 

"It will be nice for a bit of quiet." 

Fitz cleared his throat. 

"Oh right. Um, Dr. McNally, a bunch of us got together to get you a gift. We do kinda eat all your food and stuff. So me, Drew, Tim McCloskey, his girlfriend, Shane, and Mikey bought a little something. Here you go ma'am. Happy Birthday." 

"Thank you Jeremy." Nancy opened the comic paper and looked at the portfolio. "Its lovely thanks." 

"Genuine leatherette with an 18K gold plated name plate. That was extra. We all thought you could stick papers in it and stuff." 

"Yeah. Its really lovely." 

Helen pulled up in front of the brownstone and Nancy turned to look at her son. 

"Home by 9." 

"10?" Fitz asked hopefully. 

"9:30. I mean it." 

"Cool. Thanks mom." 

"Mmm hmm. Thanks Helen." 

"Sure. See you later." 

Nancy went into the house. She locked up and saw the house was empty. No music, no TV, Rupert wasn't even planted on the floor in front of the TV. 

"Hello, hello." 

"I'm out back." Lauren said. "C'mon out." 

Shrugging, Nancy put her portfolio on the coffee table, left her sweat jacket on the arm of the couch, and went to the side door. 

"SURPRISE!" 

"Holy shit!" 

"Happy Birthday Nance!" 

They all began to sing as Lauren hugged her. 

"Oh my God." 

"I got you, didn't I? You're totally surprised." 

"I am. Oh my God, how did you pull this off?" 

"I am utterly brilliant. And cute too." 

"Mmm hmm. I'm figuring your father isn't sick." 

"See for yourself." 

Scooter was grilling, chatting with Jimmy. The gang was all there: CJ and Leo, Nora and Toby, Donna and Cliff, Father Frank, Miriam, Kim and Jeffrey Graves, Samantha and Maggie, and Jimmy. 

"I actually have a couple of surprises for you." Lauren said, kissing her cheek. 

"I don't know if I can take another thing." 

"You better be able to take at least one more." A voice said from behind her. 

"Oh my God." 

"Turn around sweetie darling." 

Nancy turned around and embraced the Chief Justice of the US Supreme Court. They held each other for a long time before Nancy leaned to kiss her husband. 

"Hey Stephen." 

"Hey Nance. Happy Birthday." 

"Wow, look at all these Secret Service agents. Its like the good old days." 

"I want to propose a toast to my friend Nancy." 

Evelyn stood with the glass of wine and conversation around the table ceased. Scooter outdid himself with the meal. Grilled chicken and steak kabobs, potato salad, garden salad, and deviled eggs. 

"I think it's a wonderful idea if we all go around the table and say something about Nancy. I will start…what can I say about Nancy? She is definitely the most intelligent, beautiful person I know. She has this side to her that only a few of us are privy to…the Wellesley girl. Her giggle makes my heart skip a beat. I am madly in love with every facet of her being." 

"Nancy is a person I want to be in the trenches with." Leo said. "She is brilliant and dedicated; there's no one else I'd rather have there when the shit starts flying." 

"Um, to the sweetest piece of ass I know." CJ said laughing. "Just kidding. Oh Nancy, at work you could definitely be a foil. But in real life, you are a great friend. You're more than that…I don't even think a word has been invented for what you are to me. I love you and I am so glad to be with you for another milestone." 

"Nancy, so many times we were in the same room making really tough decisions. A lot of the time we were on opposite sides of the fence." Nora said. "Crazy things happened and when we walked away from it all I am just so glad we did not walk away from each other. You know all the bad things about me, you are still my friend, and you are there to share all the good things. I am lucky to know you." 

They kept going around the table until they got to Jimmy. He cleared his throat and stood up. 

"The night Nancy and I met we clicked instantly. She is smart, beautiful, funny, and I can admit she can whoop me at chess. You only meet a woman like her once in your life, and I met the woman of my dreams when my baby sister brought her home." 

Everyone laughed. 

"I'm glad to call her a friend; I'm blessed to call her family. I love her with all my heart and soul." 

"I just want to say that I love her." Scooter said. "She is beautiful, inside and out, and I am proud to call a daughter." 

"Well everyone said such compassionate things, what is left? I was in dating hell until an impromptu dinner swept her into my life. I have never made it easy for her to live with me, or love me, but she does. She um, she holds me when the thunder is too loud. Nancy is so amazing and the best part is she truly has no idea. I'm still wondering how I haven't screwed up enough in 15 years to have her walk away from it all. We indulge in the simplest things together now, like baking cakes and watching nature shows. I get to be myself, even when myself is not that tolerable. Without her, I wouldn't be whole. She is the center of my universe, the sun in my sky; she is the mother of my child. Here's to Nancy." 

"To Nancy." 

Nancy was crying. She pulled Lauren close and kissed her cheek. 

"I love you baby." She whispered. 

"I love you too." 

"Speech!" Nora called out. 

Nancy wiped her eyes and stood up. 

"I don't do very well with this type of thing. I'm very appreciative of the people in my life. I'm so glad you're all here and um, you'll pay for making me cry." 

They laughed as she went around the table handing out kisses like candy. CJ pulled her onto her lap; there was more laughter. 

"I think it is time for cake." Jimmy said. 

Scooter wheeled the cake out. A perfect two-layer butter cream cake with 60 blazing candles on it. 

"Did someone alert the fire commissioner about this?" Maggie asked. 

They sang the song and Lauren told Nancy to make a wish. She closed her eyes tight and blew out the candles. 

"I want a really big piece." She said. 

"That's a bit later in the evening." Nora replied. 

Fitz came home in the middle of the festivities. He played charming teenage son before escaping to his room. 

"He's gigantic." Evelyn said. 

"You have not seen gigantic until you see some of his friends." Lauren replied. 

"Kim, do they come to your place and eat all of your food?" Nancy asked. 

"That's what Kevin's friends are for. We love Fitz and the gang but I hope once Meenah starts high school she will interact with more girls." 

"She'll still be at Dalton right? Fitz is going to be there next year." 

"The Browning football team will be sorry to hear that." CJ said. "Tim said he is one of the few eighth graders on junior varsity." 

"Definitely." Kim replied. "She is on athletic scholarship; they pay half of the outrageous tuition. She is an excellent soccer player." 

"Are you ready for a teenager Nance?" Leo asked. 

"No. Its driving me batty and he just got there. He is a great kid, but oh man, I am just not ready for him to grow up." 

"Tell me about it." Maggie said. "Tessa is the same way. One minute I am her mortal enemy, the next her best friend." 

"Fitz worships the ground Nancy walks on." Lauren said. 

"I would not go that far." Nancy said. 

"Oh I would." CJ replied. 

"Are you having a good time?" 

Jimmy was standing off to the side. Nancy came up, putting her arms around him. Her chin rested on his shoulders. 

"I am. Am I losing my touch or is your friend Miriam flirting with me?" 

"As magnificent as you are James Pierdon, Miriam opens her mouth and flirty words come out. It is her nature." 

"Hmm. She's pretty." He covered Nancy's hands with his. 

"I thought you were seeing Linda anyway." 

"How do you know…nevermind? It is very casual and that was her decision. I'm staying here for a couple of days; I hope you don't mind." 

"Are you kidding me? We have to play chess. We have to play pinochle, drink whiskey, and talk shit. It has been too long…I thought you were hiding from us." 

"Nah. I love you Nance, you know that right?" 

She squeezed him a bit. 

"Love you too Jimmy." 

Saying goodbye was hard, especially to the people she did not see as often as she should. Evelyn clung to her, pulling away to kiss her cheek. 

"Don't be a stranger." Nancy said. 

"Our schedules are just so full. Aren't we supposed to slow down as we get older?" 

"Bite your tongue. We're baby boomers and women at that…we'll slow down when we die." 

"Damn right." Evelyn pumped her fist before pulling Nancy close again. "I will e-mail, I promise. We'll get together during the holidays." 

"OK. Stephen…" 

A car began to honk and it distracted Nancy. CJ came around the corner from the side of the house. 

"Hey Nancy. Someone is here to see you." 

"Who?" 

Nancy followed CJ around the side of the house of the front. Most of the rest of the party followed. A hunter green Jaguar sat double-parked by Nancy's Volvo, wrapped in a big red bow. Lauren climbed out of the driver seat. 

"Happy Birthday honey." 

"Wow!" 

She walked over to the car. Lauren got a passionate kiss for her effort. 

"It's lovely." 

"Tan leather interior; the seats heat up and cool off. Six disc changer, satellite radio, IPod ready." Lauren said. "Let's take a ride around the block." 

"McGarry, Ziegler, lets go!" 

CJ and Nora came running. They dragged, Donna, Evelyn, Samantha, and Maggie along. 

"You won't all fit." Nancy reasoned. 

"Bullshit." Nora replied. "We'll lap it." 

"CJ, you sit up front…your legs are the longest." Lauren said. 

"Cool. Let's go." 

"Do not scuff my leather." Nancy said, getting in. 

And so eight women squeezed into a Jaguar and took a ride around the block. 

"We are going to be stopped by the police." Nancy muttered. 

"I'll use the Second Lady card." 

"No!" Nora and Donna exclaimed in unison. 

Nancy put the radio on; Aretha Franklin sang Respect and they all sang along. She pulled in behind the Volvo and they lumbered out. 

"Now that is a hell of a gift." Samantha said. 

"You better be giving her some tonight." Evelyn added. 

"Yeah!" Lauren exclaimed. 

"What I can't believe is that a whole party was planned and I had no idea. Fitz usually gives away something." 

"He did well this year." 

Nancy sat at her vanity table wiping off her makeup and cleaning her skin. She had just come out of the shower and was dressed in her lavender bathrobe. Lauren sat Indian style on the bed with boxers and a Whitesnake tee shirt. She was tackling the Saturday Times crossword. It was almost midnight and the house was quiet. Jimmy and Scooter fell asleep after one their typical arguments, the authenticity of war movies. Lauren gave Fitz the 30-minute warning…he was playing Madden football in his room. She thought he might have been on the phone too but he pretended he was not. It had begun to rain outside, the autumn rain that ushered in the cooler temperatures and an end to summer for another year. 

"I'm glad you were surprised." Lauren said. 

"Me too. To have Lynnie and Stephen here, Maggie too. All of my new friends and old friends in one place. It was nice to see the Graves too. We should know them better." 

"You mean since they will be our in-laws?" 

"Exactly. The Angela Davis bookends they bought me were fantastic." 

"I liked them too. Hey, what's under that bathrobe?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing nothing, or a little something." 

Nancy capped her cold cream, stood, untied her robe, and dropped it at her feet. 

"Ah nothing. Sweet!" 

"I have a surprise for you." Nancy turned around. 

"Nancy, when did you do that?" 

Lauren climbed off the bed and examined the tattoo. On her shoulder, she had a muffin. Underneath was the date 9/14/04; the night Fitz was born. 

"Yesterday. I know I said I never would but I really wanted this. Things come and go in this life but he will always be my baby." 

"Yeah. It's still healing." 

"I know. To hell with what Nora said, it hurt like a bitch. Do you like it?" 

"Yeah. I do." 

"I saw a sunflower and I wanted to get it for Doug." Nancy said as Lauren led her over to the bed. 

"I didn't want you to feel like I did not love you enough to get something for you." 

Lauren waved away the comment as she gently laid Nancy on the bed. 

"Don't I owe you 60 birthday kisses…we were a bit busy this morning." 

"You do." 

Lauren kissed all over Nancy's body. Her neck, shoulders, stomach, the crook of her elbow, and the tips of her fingers. She moved down to her thighs, knees, and the bottom of her feet. Scaling her body, Lauren dropped kiss #60 on her nose. 

"What about one to grow on?" Nancy asked, pulling her mouth to hers. 

Lauren moaned into the kiss as her clothes came off. 

"Fitz is probably still awake." 

"He is 13 baby. He knows the noises mean stay out." 

Nancy turned them over so she was on top but Lauren flipped her again. She caressed Nancy's breasts, loving the sound of her soft sigh. Over 15 years the former National Security Advisor had surrendered completely to her feelings. When they made love she would whimper, moan, and sigh. She did not hold herself back anymore…all of her belonged to Lauren. 

"Touch yourself boo boo." Lauren whispered. 

Nancy smiled, reaching down to rub her clit between her fingers. She arched her back from the contact. Lauren sucked her nipple hard. 

"Oh God! Baby!" 

Nipping it with her teeth, Nancy had her first orgasm. One of the cons of getting old, lazy sex was hardly ever an option. It was like being a teenager again, usually it was over too fast and the intensity was not as powerful. But at least it was Lauren. Lauren, who pushed Nancy's legs apart and grinded against her until their clits touched. 

"Nancy, mmm, ohhh…" 

Nancy kissed her again as they both struggled to hold onto it. She dipped her head, stroking her tongue across Lauren's breasts. It all still felt so good, and as the fireworks exploded behind her eyes, Lauren called out Nancy's name and fell against her. She brought Nancy the rest of the way with fingers that knew her as well as she knew herself. Afterward Nancy lay in Lauren's arms catching her breath. 

"The things you said tonight were beautiful." 

"It was the truth. Everyone told the truth." 

"Yeah, but what you said…" 

"I guess I don't tell you enough how much you mean to me." Lauren said. 

"I wasn't suggesting that." 

"Shush, I'm not going to get all bent out of shape about it. Everyday we say we love each other, several times a day. Its not that often we get to go into detail." 

"Especially in front of an audience." Nancy replied. 

"Did I embarrass you?" Lauren held her closer. 

"Hell yes! But it was still nice to hear. The party, the words, the car; you outdid yourself." 

"Can I have the Volvo?" 

"No." 

"You have a Jaguar." 

"Give me a few days to sleep on it." 

"OK. I wanted it to be wonderful for you. Birthdays are supposed to be." 

"It was. Let's sing once more OK?" 

__

> _Happy Birthday to you_  
>  Happy Birthday to you  
> Happy Birthday dear boo boo  
> Happy Birthday to you

"I love you Lauren." 

"I love you too." 


End file.
